Mission Impossible
by ordiNate-abScissa
Summary: The other Kages decided to have a peace treaty with the other countries after what happened to OtogakureSound. What will hppen to our ever favorite shinobis? Will their love bloom or will it wither away?


liz: woohoo!!! summer holidays here I come! Another fic that I made which I know is complete crap.

Naruto: Hi Liz-chan! what's your new fic about?

liz: it's a SECRET!!!

Naruto: Tell me, please, please!!!

liz: sigh oh okay, but only if you say the disclaimer...

Naruto: Liz-chan does not own ME, and the other characters in NARUTO. DATTEBAYO!!!

Liz: Now on with the show!!!

Hinata: ummm... L-Liz-chan isn't it supposed to be: o-on w-w-with t-the s-s-story?

Liz: Oh yeah right, thanks Hinata!!!

Liz: On With The STORY!!!

* * *

Mission Impossible

Chapter 1: Mission?

Footsteps echoed throughout the walls, as a blonde-haired woman paced inside the unnaturally cluttered room; her piercing eyes shifted towards the door, as though waiting for something…or should I say someone. She sighed heavily and sat down on her chair, twiddling her fingers as she leaned on the table.

Her eyes fixed on the wooden door in front of her.

She was getting impatient.

Suddenly, another woman came in, this time with hair as black as ebony. She was carrying a bunch of scrolls that was nearly spilling out of her arms, a small pig following her.

The yellow-haired woman looked at her expectantly, her gaze searching her face for any signs that the news she was going to say was a good one.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama, they…I mean the other Kages decided to…well" She stuttered. Putting the scrolls down on the table, where it made more mess than intended.

"What is it Shizune?" The Godaime asked. "I've been waiting for hours now"

"Well…you see Tsunade-sama" Shizune said nervously, she felt like melting in a puddle under the Fifth Hokage's piercing stare.

"The other Kages wants all of your ninjas present in the treaty"

Tsunade looked at her colleague for a moment; she slowly opened her mouth to scream a string of curses when Shizune suddenly blurted out.

"They wanted all of the country's shinobis there so that they can keep an eye and continue building alliances with the countries" She said in one breath. "It looks like that they don't want what happened to the hidden village of sound to happen again"

"So, you're meaning to say that they were shaken after what happened to Otagakure?"

Shizune nodded slowly, baffled at the Godaime's sudden interest.

"This is absolutely brilliant!" Tsunade exclaimed, picking one scroll from the lot that her assistant delivered. "Konoha can use these new alliances! With all these hidden villages, we can quickly recover from what we've lost after the war!"

Shizune looked at Tsunade with an amused look on her face, the woman was ranting about Suna and how the village could help or something like that.

Deep inside she held a large respect for the woman, she's exactly what Konoha needs.

"Shizune, give all of the Jonins the mission scroll, tell them to call up their former students" Tsunade ordered, opening one of the drawers and fishing out her wallet.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" she quickly answered. "Umm, where are you going?"

It was already night time and she couldn't think of any place that the Hokage will go.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going out for a bottle of sake" She answered quickly, making her way towards the door and dragging Shizune with her.

"And lastly Shizune," Tsunade said as she walked briskly down the streets. "Please tell Hatake to be here early"

Shizune sweat dropped at the Godaime's parting words.

Hatake Kakashi was never early.

* * *

There was a faint rustle under the sheets as the first rays of sunlight entered the dark room. As a silver-haired Jonin roused, grumbling slightly of being disturbed from his very precious sleep; he had just returned from an S-rank mission, and he really needed a week's worth of sleeping. 

The annoying sound of something hitting a wooden door rang on his head continually, as he got up lazily from his warm and inviting bed. He pulled his mask on, the latter covering the rest of his face so that only his eyes are seen.

'Damn, who on their right mind would wake me up at this hour?' he thought sourly, his head was still buzzing from lack of sleep. 'It's probably that idiot Gai' he thought miserably; the spandex-wearing man was probably here again to challenge him…_again._

He made his way towards the foyer of the apartment that casually fitted one person.

The silver-haired man was already cursing Gai into oblivion until he opened the door.

The sight that greeted him wasn't what he had expected. Tan colored jacket, mesh shirt, violet hair, he sighed in relief, seeing that it was just Anko.

He was actually glad to see her instead of Gai.

"Hatake Kakashi! I can't believe you're still asleep at this hour!!!"

…or not

"Look, I had a tiring mission, woman. I deserve some sleep!"

Her nose scrunched up, the man had absolutely no intention of being waken up.

"Yeah, whatever, the thing is that Tsunade-sama called for all the Jonins, and unfortunately you're one of those unlucky people that was called by the Hokage" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He sighed; there was no way that this aggravating person was going to leave him alone to get some well-deserved sleep.

"Okay, okay, just let me get dressed will you, I'm sure that Tsunade-sama won't mind"

Anko looked down at his still disheveled form, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Nice boxers,"

The copy-nin quickly shut his door at the violet-haired woman's face.

"Damn."

* * *

At the bridge… 

Three ninjas waited for their former sensei…which was of course late again.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI'S LATE AGAIN!!! DATTEBAYO!" Cried a blonde-haired hyperactive boy.

"He's always late, dope" The onyx-eyed Uchiha answered.

"What'd you call me, teme?!"

"Hn."

At a distance, a pink-haired kunoichi watched the two bicker; well, Naruto was doing the bickering part. 'They haven't changed a single bit' she thought as a small smile made its way on her face.

"They haven't changed a bit haven't they?" a voice from behind her said.

Sakura jumped from surprise, looking sacredly at her former sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she screeched, catching the attention of her two former teammates.

The Uchiha and the Kyuubi vessel quickly rushed towards her direction.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto screamed at the silver-haired man's ear.

Sasuke instantly noticed another figure standing behind their former sensei, it was Mitarashi Anko; he remembered her as one of the

examiners at the Chuunin exams.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, what is Anko-sama doing here?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kakashi's one visible eye focused on his former student, "Oh, her," he said with a disinterested air in his voice "She came here to check if you three are here, it looks like Godaime-sama have a mission for us" he continued.

"And by the looks of it," Anko blurted out "We're absolutely late for the mission briefing" She looked at Kakashi pointedly. "And it's your entire fault, Hatake"

Kakashi turned to his students and calmly said, "Well, I'm sure you've heard this person's ranting right?"

They nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Tsunade was growing impatient, very, very impatient to say the least. The other Jonins and their respective teams had arrived thirty minutes ago, and still, team seven was nowhere to be seen. 

She had even sent Anko to check up on them; where are they?

Speak of the devil.

"Ohayo," Kakashi greeted quite happily, as he was closely followed by his team and Mitarashi Anko.

"You're late" Tsunade said stiffly, her piercing gaze boring holes on the silver-haired Jonin.

"Never mind, as you can see I called all of you here in the concern of an S-rank mission that the Kages organized" she said calmly. "It appears that they want all of the country's shinobis present in this treaty"

They listened intently at the Godaime Hokage; there was that air in her voice that made her sound superior over them.

But before she could even finish her speech, the door burst open, admitting a white-haired sannin.

"What do you want, Tsunade? It must be really important for you to fill my hotel room with slugs"

"Just shut up for a moment will you?"

"Tch"

"Okay, where were we? Oh right about the mission that's the whole enchilada" Tsunade said dismissively. "And for your first mission is to get packed and meet here again at exactly 1:00 PM"

"Hai"

As Team 7 neared the exit, Tsunade suddenly said.

"And for the love of Kami, don't be late!"

* * *

After two hours… 

All of the Jonin teams (surprisingly, Team 7 was early) were already present in the Hokage tower, with their mountain of luggage.

The room rang of many voices simultaneously talking.

The crowd fell silent as the Hokage came in followed by her assistant and Jiraiya who was carrying more than five suitcases that was probably owned by Tsunade.

"Oh good, you're all here. All of the Chuunins follow your respective senseis, they know where to go. So all clear then? Let's go"

These were the last words of the Hokage as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Hehe I hope you like it.

SHANNARO!!!

Read and Review!!!


End file.
